zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Robomom
Robomom is a disturbing, malfunctioning robot created to serve as Zim's false mother, in order to aid in making his human child disguise more convincing, although this feat has been made near inconceivable to attain due to Robomom's sporadic, unorthodox behavior. Partnered with Robodad, the duo serve as Zim's pathetically asinine Roboparents. Robomom is voiced by Mo Collins. Personality Like GIR, and nearly every other one of Zim's sidekicks, Robomom is extremely incompetent, insane, and fails to complete even the most simple of Zim's assignments. This is very pathetic considering how simple-minded Zim is. Although her reckless behavior isn't entirely her fault, Zim still views Robomom as a loyal servent. Her deranged personality is due to the Tallest giving Zim such terrible equipment, which programmed her, albeit poorly. Robomom is wacky, and acts almost purely on impulse. She is also excessively violent, as opposed to Robodad's randomness. She has assaulted several people. On one occasion, she held a woman down and violently brushed her teeth as she screamed for mercy. It can be inferred that, like GIR, she would be a very high priority companion if it weren't for her sentience constantly being overshadowed by her faulty programming. Aside from that, she is undoubtedly attached to Zim and believes she is really his mother. Appearance Robomom's ragged appearance is a near perfect physical translation of her mind. She wears blue overalls, cuffed at her wheels, a pink tutu, and a sleeveless purple blouse. Her dark blue hair is of an indistinguishable style, and is similar to the wig Zim wears in his human child disguise. She is designed to appear fair skinned, but in some areas of her body, such as her neck, and waist, there is no skin at all. The right side of her face is crudely stitched, giving her an oddly menacing, disturbing appearance. Abilities It's revealed in the episode "Parent Teacher Night", that both Robomom and Robodad's legs can convert into rockets, giving them the ability to fly. Naturally, like most irken artificial intelligence, Robomom and Robodad house an array of weapons, especially after given upgrades by Emperor Zim. Being merely robots, they also conduct a critical amount of electricity. Being mobile, this ability has been weaponized. Thanks to GIR's meddling, Robomom has also mastered the "poke of doom". Role in Invader Zim Robomom is a supporting character in Invader Zim. She unfortunately does not appear as often as the other supporting characters, and mostly plays minor roles in the episodes that feature her, serving as an ancillary character. Despite this, she plays a very pivotal part in three episodes: "Parent Teacher Night", "Backseat Drivers from Beyond the Stars", and the cancelled episode "Roboparents Gone Wild". She also plays a larger than average role in "The Girl Who Cried Gnome" and "Nubs of Doom". She is also set to appear in the upcoming movie [[Invader Zim: Enter the Florpus!|''Invader Zim: Enter the Florpus!]], with a as of yet unknown role. Her future self also appears in Issue 12 of the Invader Zim comic series, upgraded and now a loyal henchman of Emperor Zim before she was shot/dismembered by the present Zim. The Roboparents' biggest comic appearance to date is in Issue 19. They arrive in Ms. Bitters' class during a Jobs Day presentation by each of the skoolchildren's parents, and present themselves as zookeepers (having been inspired by a commercial for the Town Zoo). When a suspicious Dib encourages the other kids to head to the zoo they supposedly work at, Zim hastily constructs one outside his base, containing poorly created fake animals which the Roboparents care for. However, since the animals are clearly fake, the Zoo Crimes Division decides that they're grifters and arrest them, carting them off to jail. Robomom is usually seen alongside Robodad, emerging from the closet to greet Zim at the door of his Base. She can also be seen either assaulting visitors, or annihilating intruders. Appearances ''Invader Zim (TV series) *The Nightmare Begins *Parent Teacher Night *Bloaty's Pizza Hog *Tak: The Hideous New Girl (Mentioned) *Backseat Drivers from Beyond the Stars *Zim Eats Waffles *The Girl Who Cried Gnome *Nubs of Doom (Unfinished) *Roboparents Gone Wild (Unfinished) *Invader Zim: Enter the Florpus ''Invader Zim (comic series) *Issue 1 *Issue 9 (Cameo) *Issue 11 *Issue 12 *Issue 19 *Issue 23 (Cameo) *Issue 24 (Cameo) *Issue 36 (Cameo) Video games *Nicktoons: Globs of Doom'' Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Robots Category:Irken Technology Category:Alien Technology Category:Zim's Robots Category:Zim's Sidekicks Category:Supporting characters Category:Zim Allies